vidymc_1st_onefandomcom-20200214-history
Future of the world- Just READ IT
obvy fake!!! Hello I am, Damien, a time traveler that saw the future of the world. In youtube, PewDiePie died a couple years before I was born, because I was born in 2092. One of the new stars, Imjaystation's son (AKA Jason) tried facetiming PewDiePie at 3am in September 19, 2079, the day after PewDiePie's death. Luckily, he had a son, because he died in the making and it was uploaded by his cameraman. ImJayStation was on standby until September 18, 2092, the day I was born. PewDiePie's record was beaten in 2033 by Smosh, then 2040 by NigaHiga, then 2045 by VidyMc 1st One, and his fans mostly ask him for pokemon game requests. Then Nigahiga regained his title for 2 days in 2050, but PewDiePie got it back and was stolen by yet again VidyMc 1st One in 2052. He died at 2096 at the age of 90, but he was able to mantain his title until 2088, when NigaHiga took it back until he died in 2091, October 1. But strangely enough, VidyMc's last words were "I have seen all of it, Jaynou Beck, the evolution of youtube, my dream. all lse will be entrusted.... for Dam-" then he died, natural causes, so sad. Then I had a dream, in December 22, 2102, exactly 6 years after VidyMc 1st One died, I saw his death in my dream, but his sentence was finished, even if I could hear the long beep, he said "All else will be entrusted on Damian, you!" Then I saw myself standing in front of Nintendo HQ. I saw him, blocking the entrance. Then he came to me. He was transforming to when he was 9, wearing that Micky Mouse shirt. The red shorts. He was smiling at me. Then I saw a bright light flash in front of me. Then in my head, he said "Through a form, you will see...." then I remembered that Mom was pregnant with a new baby. Then I saw a lady and some sort of professor beside him. Then they flew up. Then I saw a bright light and woke up. When I woke up, I was in my dad's car. So I went outside and I saw my parents come back. Then soon after that baby (named Nathan), when he was 5 got a dream, he was looking at me back when I was 10, and he couldn't move. Two people were beside him and he flew up, and as he saw the bright, he heard the voices of the two people saying "We're you're siblings." then he saw a figure. It was Vidymc 1st One! And the other youtubers that used to be the number one most subscribed. Then a glowing blue light. Then when he woke up, he blurted "DAMIAN ENTRUSTED" really loudly. It was so loud that I heard him say that. And my room was 2 stories away. Then my journey started. The End